jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Pandora/Archiv4
Move-Recht hallo pandora, ich wollte dich um die erlaubnis und genehmigung eines Move-Rechts fragen. Bekomme ich eines? Gruß Corran' 14:02, 28. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Feindkontakt Hallo, ich habe jetzt 10 Zitate reingebracht. Wieso hast du hinzugefügt, dass es keine 10 sind? Denaldinios 00:52, 29. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Hmm... hab ich mich wohl verzählt. Pandora Diskussion · Admin 00:58, 29. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Bilder Halo Pandora, ich habe folgendes Problem: Ich wollte ein Bild auf meine Benutzerseite einfügen, und da habe ich auf der Jedipedia einige Bilder angeschaut, dann habe ich auf ein Bild geklickt und festgestellt dass ich den Namen des Bildes das unter der Grossauflösung blau geschrieben ist kopieren kann, dann habe ich es kopiert und auf meine Benutzer Seite hinzugefügt und jetzt wollte ich fragen: Darf ich das, weil die Bilder in der Jedipedia sind ja alle nicht Urheberrechtlich geschützt oder? Viele Grüsse --Lord Dark 18:01, 29. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Egtl sind die ganze StarWars Bilder urheberrechtlich geschützt, wie es auch im Lizenzfeld steht. Die StarWars Bilder sind alle Eigentum und Copyright von LucasFilm und den angehörigen Firmen. Es wird allerdings angenommen, das eine Benutzung, wie hier auf der Jedipedia gestattet ist. Dementsprechend kannst du die Bilder natürlich auf deiner Benutzerseite einbinde. Pandora Diskussion · Admin 23:04, 29. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::Ach so , na dann ist ja alles in Butter , vielen Dank und Gruss --Lord Dark 10:13, 30. Jul. 2009 (CEST) (Ich hiess früher Darth Nihilius) Frage und Mitbringsel Hi Pandora, eine kleine Frage ich habe: Auf meiner UP ein fiktives Zitat einer fiktiven Figur steht (also eigentlich Fanfiction) - wegnehmen ich das jetzt muss? Und noch ein kleines Mitbringsel ich für dich habe: (Die Signatur ich vergessen habe - alt ich werde... Hrrruummm...) Darth Graval - Hand of Wrath 20:55, 30. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Muss ja auch nicht unbedingt sein, oder? Ansonsten kannst du es ja immer noch einfach ohne Quelle und Zuschreibung rein tun, dann kommts halt von dir... Pandora Diskussion · Admin 21:37, 30. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::Womit du auch wieder recht hättest... Ich glaube ich kann es (schweren Herzens ;-)) weglassen... Gruss --Darth Graval - Hand of Wrath 16:40, 31. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Profil-Layout Tach Pandora! Ich bin relativ neu hier, will natürlich auch eine Benutzerseite haben. Doch ich will nicht so einen Standtard Info-Kasten, da komm ich mit der Formatierung nicht ganz so klar. Außerdem möchte ich nicht die ganze Zeit an meiner Benutzerseite rumwerkeln, sondern lieber gucken, welche Artikel ich verbessern und neu erstellen kann. Darum wollte ich fragen ob ich dein Layout benutzen darf. Ich würde die Farbe ändern, und natürlich meine eigenen Sachen reinschreiben! Also, Gruß - Eko95 09:11, 31. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Klar darfst du das benutzen, wenn du damit klar kommst. Ich denke, mein Layout ist um einiges komplizierter zu verstehen, wie die Infoboxen... Pandora Diskussion · Admin 10:24, 31. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::In der Tat, das ist es! Aber ich versuche nur die Hexdezimalzahlen für die Farbe zu finden und ändere sie um, dann werde ich die Textstellen suchen und diese ebenfalls ändern, villeicht nehm ich auch Teile der Klapp-Box Raus, die ich nicht brauche! Also, vielen Dank. Ret - Eko95 10:47, 31. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :::Zum Verständnis ganz gut, ist etwas html zu verstehen, da die Befehle für Stil und Farbgebung daraus stammen. Ansonsten sollten die Kommentare, die ich drin hinterlassen habe etwas helfen. Viel Erfolg beim probieren (-: Pandora Diskussion · Admin 10:59, 31. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::::Cool, danke! Werde mir mal einige Dinge durchlesen. Ret - Eko95 11:20, 31. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :::::Hm, das ist schwieriger als erwartet. Bin fast fertig, hänge bloß bei den Babel, weil wenn ich deine lösche und einen eigenen reinschreibe kickt er "sonstiges Gedöns" aus der Tabelle. Wie kann ich die Babels einfügen ohne dass das passiert? ::::::Der Babelturm ist quasi selbstgebaut und besteht aus einer Tabelle, es gibt einen Kopf: geschlossen werden. Pandora Diskussion · Admin 12:56, 31. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :::::::Vielen Dank, nochmals :). Ret - Eko95 13:00, 31. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Was zu essen Nochmals vielen Dank für die Unterstützung! Ret - Eko95 16:34, 31. Jul. 2009 (CEST) UC Hallo Pandora, ich möchte dich gerne darauf hinweisen, dass du in dem Artikel „Darth Bane“ schon vor über einen Monat eine UC-Vorlage eingefügt hast, ihn jedoch seitdem nicht mehr bearbeitet hast. Möglicherweise findest du ja noch Zeit, weiter an dem Artikel zu arbeiten. Wenn du aber keine Gelegenheit oder keine Lust mehr hast, weiter an ihm zu arbeiten, bitte ich dich im Namen der Jedipedia, die Vorlage zu entfernen. So wird anderen Benutzern die Chance gegeben, die Seite wieder frei zu bearbeiten. Gruß Jaina 20:34, 3. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :Je nachdem wie lang Ben noch für seinen Teil braucht, kann ich ja grad schon mit dem nächsten Buch weiter machen... Pandora Diskussion · Admin 21:50, 3. Aug. 2009 (CEST) Move-Rights Hallo Pandora, ich wollte fragen, ob ich nicht auch Move-Rights bekommen könnte, da ich mich doch sehr bemühe und Hot Cat auch gerne benutzen können möchte. Gruß BobA FetT Komlink 16:20, 7. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :Ich denke, da warten wir besser noch was. Pandora Diskussion · Admin 16:39, 7. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ::Ja gut, beim Zweiten, da hab ich nicht richtig hingeguckt, geb ich zu. Aber beim ersten; hätte ich es lieber so lassen sollen, das war ja noch schlimmer. Gruß BobA FetT Komlink 16:48, 7. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :::Es sind jetzt auch nicht nur die zwei Sachen, die hab ich einfach als Beispiel genommen... Pandora Diskussion · Admin 17:28, 7. Aug. 2009 (CEST) 17:11, 7. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ::::Ähhhh... Pandora, könnte es sein, dass was mit deiner Signatur nicht stimmt? -- Gruß, [[Benutzer:Har-Har Links|'HHL']] C2FU & S3E3s Edit-Speicher 17:20, 7. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :::::War nur eine Tilde zuviel... Pandora Diskussion · Admin 17:29, 7. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ::::::Na, dann würd mich mal interessieren, was ich noch so falsch mache ;). Gruß BobA FetT Komlink 17:52, 7. Aug. 2009 (CEST) Kekse klasse arbeit --Sergej7890 21:32, 17. Aug. 2009 (CEST) Banner hy Pandora;kannst du mir ein banner mit diesem bild hier machen: Bild:RexPortrait.jpgwäre echt nett von dir --Sergej7890 22:18, 19. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :Nein mach ich generell nicht. Pandora Diskussion 22:30, 19. Aug. 2009 (CEST) naja schade --Sergej7890 12:33, 20. Aug. 2009 (CEST) Murkhana Hallo, hast du "Der Weg ins Nichts" als Quelle entfernt, weil es nicht im Text vorkommt? Ich dachte, wenn Bilder verwendet werden muss die Quelle auch erwähnt werden. Wenn dem nicht so ist sehe ich das natürlich ein. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 22:55, 27. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :Die Bilder haben ihre Quelle auf der Bildbeschreibungsseite, das muss nicht in einem Artikel eingefügt werden, wenn ein Bild eingefügt wird. Nur wenn auch Textinhalt aus der Quelle geschrieben wurde, muss sie dazu. Pandora Diskussion 22:57, 27. Aug. 2009 (CEST) 50 Edits? Was meinst du mit 50 Edits im Artikelnamensraum? Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 19:35, 29. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :Wahlberechtigt ist jeder angemeldete Benutzer, der den Artikel zuvor gelesen und mindestens 50 Edits im Artikelnamensraum vorzuweisen hat. Pandora Diskussion 19:38, 29. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ::Achso, schade... naja, trotzdem danke für den Hinweis. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 19:40, 29. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :::Wenn du so tüchtig weiter arbeitest, geht das schnell. Kontrollieren kannst du das übrigens hier(sobald der Link (nächste 50) erscheint, hast du mehr als 50... Pandora Diskussion 19:43, 29. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ::::Hallo Pandora! Wo kann man sehen wie viele Edits man hat? Gruß--Jedi-Meister Revan 14:22, 27. Nov. 2009 (CET) :::::Du hast momentan Jedi-Meister Revan Edits. Diese Zahl wird automatisch steigen wenn du mehr edits hast. JunoDiskussion 14:36, 27. Nov. 2009 (CET) ::::::Danke! Doch wie/wo kann ich es sehen? Gruß--Jedi-Meister Revan 16:23, 27. Nov. 2009 (CET) :::::::Geh auf deine Benutzerseite, da ist rechts unten bei Werkzeuge ein Link Benutzerbeiträge Pandora Diskussion 20:50, 27. Nov. 2009 (CET) entschuldigung ich wollte mich entschuldingen bin noch neu und verstehe noch nicht alles so genau. dachte es gäbe pm sry (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Genaral Age (Diskussion • Beiträge) 31. Aug. 2009, 20:11:26) :Ist ja kein Problem, am Anfang kennt jeder die Regeln noch nicht so genau. Pandora Diskussion 10:46, 1. Sep. 2009 (CEST) Dankeschön :Bild:--).gif Gerne Pandora Diskussion 22:34, 1. Sep. 2009 (CEST) "Imperialer" Bogenwerfer? Meinst du wirklich, das sollte so bleiben? Er wird ja nicht nur vom Imperium benutzt, bzw., da sogar nur von den Dunklen Truppen. Also müsste er doch nur Bogenwerfer heißen, oder? Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 13:23, 12. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :Da Bogenwerfer als Bezeichnung auch für die Wookieewaffe verwendet wird, und der imperiale Bogenwerfer nur in der Battlefront Reihe vorkommt, halte ich das für gerechtfertigt. Wer verwendet ihn denn sonst noch? Die einzige Einheit in Battlefront, die auch einen Bogenwerfer verwendet, sind die Wookiees, und die haben ja wie gesagt ihre eigenen Bogenwerfer. Pandora Diskussion 16:15, 14. Sep. 2009 (CEST) ::Er kann in Battlefront Renegade Squadron von den Truppen der Renegade Staffel benutzt werden und die Wookiewaffe heißt in Battlefront einfach Armbrust. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 20:35, 14. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :::Naja, Spezialeinheiten sind ja dafür bekannt, Fremdwaffen zu verwenden. Und da er eindeutig auf dem E-11 aufbaut und daher eindeutig eine imperiale Waffe ist, halte ich das Lemma nach wie vor für gerechtfertigt. Pandora Diskussion 22:35, 14. Sep. 2009 (CEST) Maridun änderung warum hast die die version zurückgesetzt? Es hat doch alles gestimmt! Anoon Bondara 18:00, 15. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :Da es nur so vor Tipp- und Rechtschreibfehlern gestrotzt hat und von einer IP kam, hab ich es rückgängig gemacht. Pandora Diskussion 18:24, 15. Sep. 2009 (CEST) ::Also ich finde es "strotzt" wirklich nicht vor Rechtschreibfehlern, es sind nurein paar. Und der Text simmt doch. Ich würde die Version kopieren und die Rechtschreibfehler korrigieren. Anoon Bondara 18:47, 15. Sep. 2009 (CEST) Dankeschön Hallo Pando, vielen herzlichen Dank. Ich freue mich sehr über dieses kleine Dankeschön, am meisten freut es mich jedoch, dass ich in Euch und der JP sowas wie eine zweite Familie gefunden habe. Herzliche Grüße, Darth Hate 19:26, 16. Sep. 2009 (CEST) PS: Ich hoffe, dass du einen schönen Sommer hattest? :Naja, ich denke einfach, das sollte mal gesagt werden... Sommer war trotz des Wetters sehr angenehm. Pandora Diskussion 19:32, 16. Sep. 2009 (CEST) ::Das ist schön, sag mal Pando, eine Frage: Ist jetzt evtl. ein bisschen persönlich, aber: Kann es sein, dass du mal für eine etwas längere Zeit sehr inaktiv warst?. Es kamen weder neue Artikel, noch Bilder noch Veränderungen an Fremd-Artikel, und Admin bist du auch nicht mehr, was ich sehr bedauere, du stehst doch hoffentlich weiterhin für Anfragen unerfahrener User und kniffligen Fragen was Droiden angeht^^ zur Verfügung? Gruß,Darth Hate 19:36, 16. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :::Er hat nur nicht mehr das Admin bzw. Admin in der Sig. . Das müsste aber eig. drin sein, oder? --'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim' 19:40, 16. Sep. 2009 (CEST) ::::Ich hab in die Vorlage keine Signatur gesetzt, sondern nur einen Link auf meine Benutzerseite. Meine letzten Artikel waren Bollux und Blue Max, leider habe ich aber zur Zeit keine Zeit dazu, die beiden fertig zu machen. Pandora Diskussion 19:50, 16. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :Darf ich (versuchen) sie zu Ende zu bringen. Ich habe nämlich im Fact File Infos über die beiden? Natürlich nur, wenn du mir grünes Licht gibst.Darth Hate 19:52, 16. Sep. 2009 (CEST) ::kannst gerne dran weiter arbeiten, allerdings glaub ich kaum, dass man die Geschichte in adequater Weise aus den FactFiles ergänzen kann, weil da einfach erst einer von drei Romanen drin ist. Wahrscheinlich werde ich einfach beizeiten mal etwas dran ergänzen. Pandora Diskussion 19:55, 16. Sep. 2009 (CEST) R-Astromechdroiden Hallo Pandora! Ich wollte kurz fragen ob du in der nächsten Zeit etwas planst bei den Artikeln der R-Astromechdroiden. Der R8 hat ja noch keinen und ich habe auch die Befürchtung daß die nächste CLONE WARS-Staffel wieder die eine oder andere Überraschung parat hält, darüber hatten wir ja schon mal eine Diskussion. Hinzu kommt, ich habe mir die letzten Tage nochmal alle sechs Filme angesehen und mein Augenmerk auf die Astromechs gerichtet. Ich habe z.B. das Gefühl, daß die Unzuverlässigkeit des R5s aus dem "Expanded Universe" stammt und der Ursprung nur darin liegt daß R5-D4 zu Beginn von Episode IV kaputt ging. Aber im späteren Verlauf des Films war ein R5 in einem Sternjäger integriert und auch in anderen Filmen schien er nicht so unzuverlässig zu sein, z.B. auf dem königlichen Schiff in Episode I. Ich räume ein, daß ich ein Fan des R5 bin weil er sich durch sein Design vom R2 abhebt! Gruß,--Exodianecross 17:14, 22. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :Nein, ich hab in nächster Zeit eh wenig Zeit und werde weniger aktiv sein. Pandora Diskussion 18:46, 22. Sep. 2009 (CEST) ::Ich verstehe. Tja, dann werde ich mal schauen ob ich "gesicherte Fakten" über die Astromechs finde und integrieren kann! Dir viel Erfolg bei deinen Aktivitäten! Gruß,--Exodianecross 19:29, 22. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :::So, bin grad daheim angekommen und nehm mir doch noch schnell die Zeit, etwas mehr als vorher dazu zu schreiben. Deine Vermutung liegt natürlich nahe, und wäre sicher auch gut in einem HDK aufgehoben, aber meines Wissens wird in keiner Quelle die Information wiederlegt, dass die R5 nicht sehr zuverlässig waren. Die Rebellen verwendeten sie, weil sie so weit verbreitet und damit leicht zugänglich und nicht so teuer waren, wie die R2 oder gar die R3 Versionen. Dass du andere Versionen als die R2 lieber magst, kann ich gut verstehen, mir persönlich gefällt auch der R7 am besten... Wenn du mehr gesicherte Informationen dazu findest, füg sie ruhig ein, der Artikel und seine Leser werden sich freuen... (Ich werde es dann natürlich auch lesen und micht freuen (-; ) Pandora Diskussion 00:03, 23. Sep. 2009 (CEST) ::::Danke für dein Vertrauen, ich werde mich mal umsehen. Weißt du, ich finde einfach es gibt da halt eine richtige "Astromechkontroverse", denn einerseits sind R5s zu unzuverlässig, werden aber dennoch in Sternenjägern verwendet, und nicht nur zur Rebellionszeit sondern auch während der Neuen Republik, obwohl man dann denken könnte, daß die Materialversorgung besser läuft. Wahrscheinlich weil die Piloten einen Draht zu ihren Astromechs hatten :-), und ich davon ausgehe daß die R5s umfangreich erweitert und verbessert wurden! Und dann natürlich auch die Sache, daß während der Klonkriege der nicht sonderlich geeignete R4 in Sternenjägern verwendet wurde, dabei aber wie ein R2 aussah. Besonders ulkig ist in dem Zusammenhang ja auch R4-K5, der sieht auch wie ein R2 aus, ist aber ein R4 und zur Zeit des Imperiums hätte Vader mit Sicherheit wieder einen R2 haben können. Na ja, hätte ihn wohl zu sehr an R2-D2 erinnert ;-)! Gruß,--Exodianecross 11:16, 23. Sep. 2009 (CEST) Zitat Hey Pandora! Kannst du mir bitte sagen, warum du das Zitat entfernt hast? Liebe Grüße Ghorm Fett 19:07, 28. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :War wohl ein Versehen... Pandora Diskussion 19:11, 28. Sep. 2009 (CEST) ::Dann ist ja gut! ich dachte nur, dass ich vielleicht eine Quelle falsch hatte oder so. Aber ich wollte mich, jetzt wo ich wieder aktiver in der jedipedia bin, bei dir für deine anfängliche hilfe bedanken! Ghorm Fett 19:14, 28. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :::Gern geschehen, hab zwar zur Zeit nicht so viel Zeit, aber wenn es noch Fragen gibt, hab keine Scheu mich, oder jemand anderen zu fragen. Pandora Diskussion 19:19, 28. Sep. 2009 (CEST) So hier noch mal ein besonderes Dankeschön (ich habe vergessen, dass man ja hier alles kopieren kann^^) Ghorm Fett 19:25, 28. Sep. 2009 (CEST) Versionsbereinigung Was ist eine Versionsbereinigung? [[Benutzer:Boss|''Boss]] [[Benutzer_Diskussion:Boss|RAS Prosecutor]] 21:39, 1. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :Bei einer Versionsbereinigung wird die Seite gelöscht, und danach mit weniger Versionen wiederhergestellt. Das kann man entweder machen um übermässigen Spam, Beleidigungen oder einfach Serienedits zu entfernen. Dabei gehen allerdings alle Aufrufe verloren, deshalb gibts die Vorlage:VB, bis die Zahlen nachgetragen werden können. 'Pandora' Diskussion 21:52, 1. Okt. 2009 (CEST) Löschantrag Hi Pando, ich hoffe, dass es dir gut geht! Trotz des eher miesen Wetters^^ Könntest du bitte mein Archiv-Löschantrag in "Angriff nehmen? (siehe Schnelllöschkandidaten). Würde mich sehr darüber freuen! Herzliche Grüße und einen schönen Abend, Darth Hate 18:49, 22. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :Schon erledigt... Tja, Wetter ist egtl noch ganz ok, ist zwar ein bisschen kalt morgens, und schon wieder dunkel, wenn man heim kommt, aber tagsüber ists wenigstens noch schon sonnig... So fleissig, wie du in letzter Zeit gewesen bist, scheinsts dir ja auch gut zu gehen, hoffe ich zumindest. 'Pandora' Diskussion 18:54, 22. Okt. 2009 (CEST) ::Also erst einmal möchte ich mich bei dir bedanken, dass du so schnell meinem Wunsch entsprochen hast.^^ Zweitens freue ich mich sehr, dass es dir gut geht! Und ja: Mir geht es auch ziemlich gut^^ Ich brauch einfach die JP, um einen Ausgleich zur Schule zu haben.^^ Aber da ich dich sehr, sehr schätze, werde ich ehrlich zu dir sein: Ich mach das nur, damit ich irgendwann einmal auf der USER-Rangliste auf Platz 1 stehe ;-). Herzliche Grüße,Darth Hate 18:57, 22. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :::Das war natürlich ein (schlechter) Scherz. Liebe Grüße und noch einen schönen Abend, Darth Hate 19:09, 22. Okt. 2009 (CEST) ::::Ich glaub da stünden viele gerne... Aber das wird für die meisten unerreichbar bleiben... Danke für das Futter (-; 'Pandora' Diskussion 21:18, 22. Okt. 2009 (CEST) Wiederherstellung Statistik Mir ist klar, dass dies im ersten Moment nicht auf Zustimmung treffen wird. Aber ich fände es schön, wenn du meine Seite ''Benutzr:Backup/Statistik wiederherstellen würdest. Diese Seite war noch nicht fertig und würde sich im Endeffekt doch stärker von der Seite von Yoda41 unterscheiden. Gibt es denn irgendeine Möglichkeit, eine Benutzerseite als in Arbeit zu kennzeichnen, damit solche Missverständnisse nicht mehr auftreten? P.S.: Gibt es auch "Zauberwörter", die die Edits des Lesenden, oder eines bestimmten Benutzers, anzeigen? Danke! Gruß, - Backup 08:30, 24. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :Ich habe die Seite jetzt einfach noch einmal selbst erstellt und erweitert. Dennoch würde ich gerne noch wissen, was ich einzugeben habe, damit :*die Edits des Lesenden :*die Edits eines bestimmten Benutzers :*die Anzahl der Seitenabrufe :angezeigt werden. Danke! Gruß, - Backup 11:51, 24. Okt. 2009 (CEST) ::Natürlich ist es erstmal schön, wenn man einen Haufen toller Unterseiten hat. Aber wenn (Benutzerunter)Seiten einfach nur dasselbe sind, wie andere solche Seiten, gibt es dafür einfach keinen Grund. selbst wenn du jetzt noch eine persönliche Statistik da einfügst, macht das im Prinzip keinen Unterschied, da dafür auch keine eigene Seite verwendet werden sollte. Das Problem an der ganzen Sache ist, wie du vielleicht schon festgestellt hast, dass unser Server immer noch zeitweise überlastet ist. Daher sollte jeder Benutzer bestrebt sein, die Anzahl unnötiger Unterseiten zu beschränken. ::Da Benutzerseiten sich quasi ständig in der Wandlung befinden, gibts hierfür keine extra Vorlage, dass sie noch bearbeitet werden. Die Vorlage UC ist nicht zulässig, weil sie das ganze in die Kategorie:UNDER CONSTRUCTION einordnet, welche nur für Artikel gedacht ist. Viele Benutzer bauen sich jedoch selbst eine Tabelle und stellen da einfach das Bild:A l uc01.gif vor, um damit eine laufende Bearbeitung zu kennzeichnen. ::Die Befehle für die Nutzerstatistiken findest du hier. ::Vielleicht solltest du dich bei sowas trotzdem ein klein bischen gedulden, besonders, wenn man sieht, dass der Diskussionspartner grad online gekommen ist. Pandora Diskussion 11:56, 24. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :::Tut mir leid, aber das habe ich nicht bemerkt! Ich werde den Inhalt jetzt in meine Benutzerhauptseite einbetten, sodass die Seite bald zum löschen freigegeben wird. Danke auch für den Link! Gruß, - Backup 13:01, 24. Okt. 2009 (CEST) ::::Ich habe die Seite jetzt eingebettet und meine Seite gleich neu designed. Aber ich habe noch immer eine kleine Frage: Wie lautet der Befehl für das Anzeigen der Anzahl der Seitenabrufe? Geben tut es ihn auf jeden Fall auf der Seite Spezial:Statistik. Da es aber eine Spezialseite ist, kann man den Quelltext nicht sehen. Gruß, - Backup 14:38, 24. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :::::Die ganze Sache mit der Statistik ist normalerweise kein Teil der MediaWiki Software. Die Statistik Seite an sich funktioniert auch nicht wie ein Artikel. D.h. es muss nicht zwingend für alles darin eine Entsprechung in dem Plugin geben, welches uns erlaubt, die Benutzerstatistiken einzufügen. Was also nicht bei Premia in der Liste steht, geht auch nicht. Pandora Diskussion 05:23, 25. Okt. 2009 (CET) ::::::Danke! Backup 07:14, 25. Okt. 2009 (CET) Hey Pandora hey tschuldigung aber mal ein ernstes wörtchen mit welchem recht nimmst du meinen disskussionsbeitrag bei anakin skywalker raus ich meine mal ich hab auch recht meine theorien in der disskusions seite vorzustellen und solange ich dass nicht in der hauptseite mache is das O.K. also Erklärung bitte bin wirklich sauer Der verbannte 15:38, 27. Okt. 2009 (CET) :Pandora hat deinen Diskussionsbeitrag überhaupt nicht angerührt, er hat nur angefügt, dass der Beitrag von dir stammt, da du vergessen hattest, deinen Beitrag korrekt zu signieren (mit komplettem Datum etc.) Lord Tiin 15:43, 27. Okt. 2009 (CET) ::Und dein Beitrag "Interpretation" wurde von Pandora nach unten verschoben, weil neue Diskussionsabschnitte immer unten und nicht oben eingefügt werden. Viele Grüße, Lord Tiin 15:47, 27. Okt. 2009 (CET) :::O.K. vileicht hab ich etwas überreagiert Tschuldigung aber ich hab den beitrag unten nicht gesehen oder war zu sauer ENTSCHULDIGUNG Pandora Der verbannte 16:04, 27. Okt. 2009 (CET) Mal ne frage Pandora weißt du wie man eine umfrage startet ich würde nähmlich gerne alle fragen was sie an star wars so mögen und wie sie zu star wars gekommen sind ob sie jedipedia verbessern möchten wenn ja wie es wäre toll dass zu erfahren außerdem was sie an star wars nicht so gut finden Der verbannte 18:32, 27. Okt. 2009 (CET) :Es ist ein Wiki, wofür brauchen wir Umfragen? → Was Jedipedia nicht ist Pandora Diskussion 18:37, 27. Okt. 2009 (CET) ::hat mich einfach mal interresiert und in was jedipedia nicht ist steht nichts von umfragen, auserdem ist doch nich schlimm Der verbannte 19:01, 27. Okt. 2009 (CET) :::Naja, ich seh das als eine Kombination von den letzten beiden Punkten, das hier ist nunmal kein Forum und keine eigene Homepage. Die Jedipedia soll auch nicht dazu dienen, irgendwelche Meinungen oder Theorien zu finden. Klar ist es nicht schlimm, wenn einer mal sowas macht, aber wenns einer macht, wollens halt alle machen, und dafür ist das hier eindeutig die falsche Plattform. Pandora Diskussion 10:20, 28. Okt. 2009 (CET) Hey Pandora Hi entschuldigung wenn ich irgendetwas gemacht habe wass dich verärgert hat ich möchte mich hiermit bei dir entschuldigen und dir vorschlagen dass du mir mal schreibst was du nicht so gut findest an mir und ich schreib dir mal was mich stört (wenn ich was finde) O.K.? Der verbannte 22:01, 27. Okt. 2009 (CET) :Ich wüsste nicht, was mich an dir stören sollte, es gbt halt einfach Regeln hier, wenn sich jemand nicht dran hält, wird er darauf angesprochen. Wenn du mich fragst, wie man etwas macht, was nicht geht, dann teil ich dass halt mit. Wenn es etwas ist, was in meinen Augen hier einfach nichts zu suchen hat, dann nehm ich mir auch mal raus, zu fragen, wozu man sowas überhaupt hier brauchen würde. Pandora Diskussion 10:20, 28. Okt. 2009 (CET) ::ist gut dann streitigkeiten geklärt und noch ne frage hast du ein paar vorschläge ::a)wie ichmeine benutzerseite verbessern könnte b)wo noch artikel ausgebessert werden müssen ::einfach vorschläge schreiben ich schau dann ob ich umsetzen kann ::tschuldigung hab unterschrift vergessen Der verbannte 11:07, 28. Okt. 2009 (CET) :::Benutzerseiten ignoriere ich, solange da kein Scheiss drauf gemacht wird, für das andere ist Kategorie:Baustellen ein guter Platz zum suchen. Pandora Diskussion 22:13, 28. Okt. 2009 (CET) Kento Marek, Schlacht von Kashyyyk und Daten Hi Pandora, wird das Datum von Kentos Tod im Roman genannt? Wenn ja könnte ich mich ja eigentlich auch mal an den Artikel Schlacht um Kashyyyk (18 VSY) machen. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 12:11, 31. Okt. 2009 (CET) :Ach mist, blöde Bearbeitungskonflikte. Es wird weder im Roman genannt, noch finde ich es im EGF (was die Wookieepedia als Quelle dafür angibt). Aber du kannst ihn ja trotzdem mal anlegen, unter sowas sinnigem wie Schlacht von Kashyyyk (Order 66) oder so... Ich kenn mich mit Schlachtenbenennung nicht so gut aus, aber ich glaube, wenn das Jahr nicht genau bekannt ist, kann man auch den Konflikt, bzw die Rahmenbedingung angeben. Pandora Diskussion 12:19, 31. Okt. 2009 (CET) ::Schlacht von Kashyyyk (Große Jedi-Säuberung) triffts besser. Irgendwie scheint es aber ziemlich bescheuert, dass die x-mal ausziehen um die Wookiees platt zu machen. Bei Dunkler Lord haben sie es schon gemacht, im Film davor und nun auch nochmal (separat) bei TFU. Wird irgendwie langweilig. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 12:50, 31. Okt. 2009 (CET) :::Ich meine mal was davon gelesen zu haben, dass sie das zur Zeit der Rebellion oder so nochmal gemacht haben... Naja, wie dem auch sei, danke für die Klarstellung und den Tipp für den Namen. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 13:15, 31. Okt. 2009 (CET) Die mandalorianische Sprache Hallo Pandora , ich habe den Artikel über die Mandalorianer gelesen und würde gerne wissen ob diese Sprache wirklich existiert , und an welche Kultur ist die Mandalorianische Kultur angelehnt ? Mit freundlichen Grüssen --Lord Dark 18:36, 3. Nov. 2009 (CET) :→Mando'a#Entwicklung_der_Sprache Pandora Diskussion 18:58, 3. Nov. 2009 (CET) Okay danke sehr --Lord Dark 20:09, 3. Nov. 2009 (CET) Rückgängigmachung Warum hast du den Beitrag "Raumschiffklassen" den ich geändert hatte wieder rückgängig gemacht. Der vorherige Text hatte fast überhaupt nichts mit Star Wars zu tun. Wenn man nach Kriegsschiffen schauen will soll man bei Wikipedia schauen aber hier hat das nichts zu suchen. Ich würde den Beitrag löschen.(Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Arca Jeth (Diskussion • Beiträge) 3. Nov. 2009, 21:58:42) :Wenn du genau hinschaust, wirst du sehen, dass ich nur dein Entfernen der Weblinks rückgängig gemacht habe. Pandora Diskussion 22:05, 3. Nov. 2009 (CET) ::Deine Änderungen scheinen aber auch teilweise auf Vermutungen aufgebaut zu sein, so behauptest du, das TFAT/i sei das bekannteste Kanonenboot. Das corellianische Beispielsweise ist aber schon viel länger bekannt. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 22:12, 3. Nov. 2009 (CET) :::In der jetztigen Version hat der Artikel tatsächlich nicht sehr viel mit dem SW-Universum zu tun, aber in deiner Version beruhte er immer noch teilweise auf der Realität und teilweise auf Star Wars, allerdings komplett ohne Quellen. Pandora Diskussion 22:14, 3. Nov. 2009 (CET) ::::Zu Pandora: Also ich sehe nur das es komplett rückgängig ist. Und im Verlauf steht so weit ich seh nichts von einer anderen Änderung. ::::Ich habe nicht alles aus dem Artikel genommen was die Realität betrifft. Das was ich für wichtig hielt lies ich drin z.B. das man die Schiffsklassen bei SW mit der in der Realität vergleichen kann. Als Quelle habe ich Jedipedia dazugefügt, weil es ziemlich viele andere Quellen gibt in denen Informationen über Schiffsklassen vorhanden sind, wobei aber alle diese Quellen bei Jedipedia zusammengefügt werden. ::::Zu Ivan Sanclair: Es mag sein das es früher bekannt war. Trotzdem ist den meisten Leuten eher das TFAT/i ein Begriff der in immerhin 2 Star Wars Filmen und in der Serie Clone Wars vorkommt. (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Arca Jeth (Diskussion • Beiträge) 3. Nov. 2009, 22:31:57) :::::→ Versionsgeschichte Wenn ich sag, das ich es nicht gemacht habe, und dazu sogar noch einen Link biete, der das beweist, wirst du es wohl oder Übel glauben müssen. Zu den Quellen solltest du dir mal das hier durchlesen. Jedipedia, wie alle anderen FanSeiten auch, kann niemals als Quelle dienen. Zu dem Punkt, dass es einfach immer Kleinigkeiten sind, die in sehr vielen verschiedenen Quellen verstreut sind, nun, das ist halt das Problem an solchen Allerweltsbegriffen. :::::PS: Bitte unterschreibe deine Beiträge (in Diskussionen) immer mit ~~~~ Pandora Diskussion 09:02, 4. Nov. 2009 (CET) ::::::Um mal das Geheimnis zu lüften; ich war es, der die Änderungen rückgängig gemacht habe, weil das schlicht und ergreifend falsch bzw. „Mary-Sueish“ war. Deine Änderungen bezeugen ein ziemlich stark-naive herangehensweise an das Thema, was man z.T. daran sehen kann, dass ein Sternzerstörer keine Klasse in herkömmlichen Sinne ist. Ähnlich verläuft auch die diskussion auf der entsprechenden Diskussionsseite, wo man ebenfalls eine naive herangehensweise an das Thema feststellen kann, was sich u.a. in dem Zwang äußert alles strikt aufs SW-Universum zu münzen, ohne rücksicht auf verlüsste, dabei aber gleichzeitig einige Star Wars Eigenschaften einbringen will, welche es so ganricht gibt. Das wollen die entsprechenden Leute auf die sich an der diskussion beteiligen nicht wirklich sehen. Aber ähnlich wie bei Admiral kann man Schiffsklassen nicht aus dem SW-Universum heraus erklären und die reale Welt ausklammern. Man muss, wenn man sowas hier erklären will, auf unsere Welt eingehen, wenn man was erklären will. Ich hab den Artikel ursprünglich mal verfasst und werde den Artikel auch zur gegebenen Zeit überarbeiten. Sicherlich kann dies auch jemand anders übernehmen, dann soll es jedoch vernünftig gemacht werden. Dein Ansatz war jedoch leider falsch. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 09:56, 4. Nov. 2009 (CET) Es gibt hierfür einfach zu viele Quellen Pandora. Mir war natürlich bewusst das diese Quellenangabe nicht ausreichend ist ich wollte das aber noch überarbeiten, wie den ganzen Artikel, ich hatte nur wenig Zeit. Zu Modgamers: Du hast einfach viel zu viel hinzugepackt! Es heißt nun mal Jedipedia und nicht Wikipedia. Ich habe außerdem die Einleitung die auf die Realität hinweißt stehen gelassen. Aber das mit deutschen U-Booten war wirklich nicht passend. Außerdem hat oftmals die Raumschiffklasse nichts mit einer Schiffklasse in der Realität zu tun wie z.B. beim Kanonenboot. Das muss man schon differenzieren, aber man kann die Eigenschaften der Klassen die passen erwähnen, man muss dabei aber nicht unbedingt auf die Realität hinweißen. Naiv bin ich vielleicht ein wenig ;-), ich wollte dem Artikel aber nur ein wenig frischen Wind zuhauchen, damit auch andere vielleicht nachziehen und Dinge hinzufügen. Mit dem Sternzerstörer hast du Recht. Unter genauer Überlegung kommt es eher unter eine andere Kategorie. Eine gute Überarbeitung wäre wirklich Klasse von dir! Ich bin auf die Seite gekommen als ich Kreuzer eingegeben habe. Da habe ich mit natürlich was anderes vorgestellt. Zukünftlich könnte man eine bessere Seite bieten. Arca Jeth 21:26, 4. Nov. 2009 (CET) :Ich habe nicht davon gesprochen, dass du naiv bist, sondern du eine naive Herangehensweise an das Thema verfolgst. Und die Raumschiffklassen haben nur was mit den Schiffsklassen zu tun, schließlich ist es das worauf sich die Autoren beziehen. Den Artikel bearbeite ich, wie gesagt... bei Gelegenheit. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 21:55, 4. Nov. 2009 (CET) ::Natürlich gibt es zuviele Quellen, und in jeder Quelle wird das meistens irgendwie nebenher in einem Satz mal so erwähnt. Deshalb sind Allerweltsartikel (also Artikel über Sachen, die nie wirklich erklärt werden) ja auch relativ schwer zu schreiben, weil man einen unglaublichen Überblick über die Literatur (sowohl Prosa, als auch Sachbücher und digitale Veröffentlichungen) braucht, um diese Ausschöpfend behandeln zu können. Das ist jetzt nichts gegen dich, aber grad neue Benutzer versuchen sich leider sehr oft an solchen Allerweltsartikeln, was dann fast immer zu einem unbefriedigenden Ergebnis führt. ::Aber auch wenn es in so unendlich vielen Quellen vorkommt, müssen Quellen angegeben werden, sobald der Artikel in-universe geschrieben wird, das ist nunmal eine Richtlinie, von der wir nicht abrücken werden. ::Grade beim Thema Raumschiffklassen gibt es dann wieder die zusätzlichen Übersetzungsprobleme, die grad im Zusammenhang mit militärischen Begriffen leider teilweise so schlimm sind, dass man hier nicht nur in der Star Wars Literatur fest sein muss, sondern sich auch noch im realen Bereich etwas auskennen sollte, um hier Übersetzungsfehler oder -ungenauigkeiten erstmal erkennen und dann Darstellen zu können. Natürlich beruhen die Klassen in Star Wars auf den Klassen in der Realit$t, weil alles, was in Star Wars mit Flotten zu tun hat, nunmal an echte Flotten angelehnt ist. Das geht von Dienstgraden (noch so ein Allerweltsbereich) über Schiffklassen bis hin zu Flottenstrukturen. Und wie gesagt, grade in militärischen Bereichen sind die Übersetzungen oft nicht sehr gut, unter anderem, weil hier erstmal die Amerikanischen Streitkräfte als Vorbild genommen werden, wofür es im deutschen Sprachgebrauch nicht zwingend eine einzige, gültige Übersetzung gibt, und andererseits, weil die meisten Übersetzer schlichtweg keine Ahnung davon haben (was dann zu so Sachen wie Squadron → Geschwader führt), nicht schön, aber weils nunmal so ist, muss dass alles beachtet und aufbereitet werden. Pandora Diskussion 08:01, 5. Nov. 2009 (CET) ja ich habe jetzt noch mal geschaut bei den Sternzerstörern: Die meisten bezeichnen sie als Klasse. Doch wenn man z.B. von der Eclipse redet heißt es Eclipse-Klasse Supersternzerstörer obwohl alle Sternzerstörer bzw. Supersternzerstörer zusammen schon eine eigene Klasse darstellen. Das beruht natürlich alles auf Übersetzungsfehler.Arca Jeth 18:37, 5. Nov. 2009 (CET) :Naja, das ist nicht wirklich ein Übersetzungsfehler. Es ist gängige Praxis eine Modellreihe nach dem ersten Schiff zu benennen und das ganze dann Klasse zu nennen Beispiel. Pandora Diskussion 21:57, 5. Nov. 2009 (CET) Und dennoch ist ein Sternzerstörer keine Schiffsklasse, sondern ein Schiffstyp. So wie es auch alle Schiffe, welche sich am Design der HMS Dreadnought orientierten, als Dreadnought oder als Dreadnought-Typ bezeichnet wurden. Dennoch waren es weiterhin Schlachtschiffe. Sternzerstörer sind eine besondere art von Kreuzern (Zerstörern) bzw. Schlachtschiffen, welche ausreichend Bewaffnet sind um einen Planeten zu „zerstören“, sprich die Planetenoberfläche unbewohnbar zu machen (''Starships of the Galaxy'' (2007) S.136). Wie wir beide bereits sagten; man braucht Quellen und auch Ahnung von der Materie um den Artikel vernünftig zu schreiben. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 22:24, 5. Nov. 2009 (CET) Diskussionsseite Ich hab mal ne Frage. Wie ändere ich den Namen meiner Diskussionsseite? MfG--Jedimeister Kenobi 17:03, 18. Nov. 2009 (CET) :Vorlage:Titel Pandora Diskussion 18:11, 18. Nov. 2009 (CET) Löschung Warum hast du den Artikel "Tauht" gelöscht? Er ist ein relevanter Charakter und es waren Quellen angegeben. Nur zum relevanten Charakter. Jeder Star Wars Charakter mit Quellen ist relevant. Aber die Jedipedia will doch das man Artikel schreibt. Und warum löscht sie dann "relevante" Artikel.--Jedimeister Kenobi 19:56, 19. Nov. 2009 (CET) :Glaubst du egtl, nur weil du dreimal hintereinander auf meine Disku schreibst, komm ich schneller ins Internet? Sowas ist absolut unnötig. Eigentlich sollte man vor dem Speichern kurz mal die Vorschau anklicken, in sich gehen und überlegen, was man sonst noch schreiben könnte/will. Es ist wirklich total unnötig für so etwas 3 Edits zu produzieren. Wenn man etwas auf die Diskussionsseite eines Benutzers schreibt, dann wird er das bemerken, es besteht keine Notwendigkeit, hier plötzlich Terror betreiben zu wollen. Die Benachrichtigung, dass was neues auf der Diskussion steht, wird dadurch nicht auffälliger oder sowas. :Weiter ist es nicht nötig Wörter komplett mit grossen Buchstaben zu schreiben. Das wird im Internet allgemein als Anschreien verstanden, was unhöflich ist. Besonders, wenn man über so viele andere Möglichkeiten zum Text hervorheben verfügt. :Ich hab den Artikel gelöscht, weil der aus 2 jämmerlichen Zeilen besteht. Wenn man einen kurzen Blick in die Wookieepedia wirft (was ich getan habe) ist aus derselben Quelle ein Featured Article (Das Äquivalent zu unseren Exzellenten Artikeln) geworden, der eine Grösse von aktuell etwa 9kb hat. Daher denke ich, kann man mit Fug und Recht behaupten, dass der Artikel, den du abgeliefert hast, ein Stub war, und die werden nunmal gelöscht. :Pandora Diskussion 20:45, 19. Nov. 2009 (CET) ::Nur so zur Info. Viele Artikel haben 2 Zeilen. Dann müsstet ihr viele Artikel löschen oder ?. PS: Der Artikel wurde von Andro wieder hereingestellt.--Jedimeister Kenobi 13:56, 20. Nov. 2009 (CET) :::Warum regst du dich deswegen so auf??!!??Pandora hat recht. 14:09, 20. Nov. 2009 (CET) ::::Misch du dich bitte nicht in diese Angelegenheit ein. MfG--Jedimeister Kenobi 14:54, 20. Nov. 2009 (CET) :::::Hm, vielleicht will Andro daraus ja auch einen ausgezeichneten Artikel mit 9KB Größe machen? Wer weiß? Und außerdem solltest du dir mal die Definition von Stub (= Stumpf) genauer ansehen - viele sehr kurze Artikel hier sind als Bonsais anzusehen, dein Tauht allerdings hörte kurz über den Wurzeln auf. 14:57, 20. Nov. 2009 (CET) ::::::Ja Ok ich akzeptiere es. Nur ich fand es ein wenig doof von Pandora das er so einen riesiegen Absatz macht. Außerdem hätte er sich ein bisschen freundlicher ausdrücken können. MfG--Jedimeister Kenobi 15:04, 20. Nov. 2009 (CET) :::::::@Ben: Ich glaube nicht, dass man daraus einen ausgezeichneten Artikel machen kann. Die von der Wookieepedia haben da m.E. weniger hohe Hürden oder dichten da viel hinzu, damit der Artikel ausgezeichnet wird. – Andro Disku 16:04, 20. Nov. 2009 (CET) :Das mag zwar vllt nicht möglich sein, aber Fakt ist, das war ein Stub. @Jedimeister Kenobi: Das hier ist eine Diskussion, da darf jeder seine Meinung rein schreiben. Normal hätte ich nicht soviel geschrieben, aber da du auch noch so ungeduldig warst, und hier so einen Stress veranstalten musstest, hab ich halt was mehr dazu geschrieben. Das hätte auch genausogut auf deiner Diskussion landen können. Andere Benutzer werden dir sicher bestätigen können, dass ich Leute wegen total unsinnigen Edits häufiger anspreche, und davon überhaupt nicht begeistert bin. Pandora Diskussion 19:44, 20. Nov. 2009 (CET) ::Dann entschuldige ich mich und wir vergessen diese etwas doofe Angelegenheit Ok? --Jedimeister Kenobi 16:02, 23. Nov. 2009 (CET) :::@Jedimeister Kenobi:Dein umganston ist ein weinig unangebracht Misch '''du' dich nicht in diese ein..... 19:02, 23. Nov. 2009 (CET) ::::Das ist doch nicht so schlimm. Rege dich bitte nicht immer so auf: Danke.--Jedi-Meister Revan 19:19, 28. Nov. 2009 (CET) :::::Naja, er hat Recht, Diskussionen sind hier immer offen, jeder darf mitreden. Und das man ein bisschen auf den Umgangston schaut, sollte egtl selbstverständlich sein. Pandora Diskussion 22:15, 28. Nov. 2009 (CET) Erster Artikel Hey Pando ich weiß jedipedia ist nicht dafür gedacht aber was war eigentlich der allereste artikel in der jedipedia würde mich einfach mal interessieren bin übrigens Der Verbannte nur gerade nich on. --92.226.86.25 16:29, 20. Nov. 2009 (CET) :→ Liste Pandora Diskussion 19:44, 20. Nov. 2009 (CET) Sperrung Hallo Pandora ich bin Sergej7890 und es tut mir wircklich wircklich wircklich leid und ich werde keine artikel mehr kopieren und ich sehe was ich fürn mist gebaut hab es tut mir leid--92.224.12.108 21:49, 21. Nov. 2009 (CET) :Es ist gut, dass du deine Fehler einsiehst, aber die Sperre bleibt bestehen. Pandora Diskussion 23:07, 21. Nov. 2009 (CET) Was für eine Warnung? Als du Bild:Kul Teska01.jpg gelöscht hast, hast du irgendwas von Warnung geschrieben. Was für eine Warnung? [[Benutzer:Boss|''Boss]] [[Benutzer_Diskussion:Boss|RAS Prosecutor]] 11:29, 22. Nov. 2009 (CET) :Sobald die Datei grösser als 150kb ist kommt eine Warnung, es sei denn man hat ''Warnungen ignorieren angeklickt. Die Warnung kommt nicht umsonst. Pandora Diskussion 11:32, 22. Nov. 2009 (CET) ::Nämlich damit der Server nicht so voll wird. Große Bilder → viel Platz → Server stürtzt öfter ab und Seitenaufbau dauert länger. So große Bilder werden hier für gewöhnlich nicht gebraucht. -- Gruß, [[Benutzer:Har-Har Links|'HHL']] C2FU & S3E3s Edit-Speicher 18:56, 23. Nov. 2009 (CET) Forum Schau heute doch bitte noch ins Forum und antworte. Danke. - Obi-Wan K. [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] | Diskussion 16:46, 25. Nov. 2009 (CET) :An sowas musst du mich nicht erinnern, ich schaue mindestens einmal am Tag rein. Pandora Diskussion 16:55, 25. Nov. 2009 (CET) DANKE Danke für dein Hinweis mit der "vorschau", werde in zukunft versuchen, es einzuhalten hab mal ne frage an dich, wie beckomme ich eine neue zeile richtig hin, wenn ich einfach auf enter drücke, zeig der die neue zeile in der fertigen version nicht an, nur in der bearbeiten version, sondern hängt es an die alte zeile ran!! Yoda66 Diskussion 15:36, 28. Nov. 2009 (CET) :Du musst einfach drücken. Gruß Nahdar Vebb 15:42, 28. Nov. 2009 (CET) ::Falsch, das ist für ein Wiki unfeiner Code und sollte nur in Vorlagen verwendet werden. Hier steht, wie es richtig geht. Achja, den Zeitstempel und Unterschrift bitte nicht von woanders kopieren, sondern mit ~~~~ erzeugen. Pandora Diskussion 15:46, 28. Nov. 2009 (CET) Danke Nochmal danke und noch ne frage: könntest du mal auf meiner seite vorbeischauen, dort wollt ich mir so kästchen machen mit... ict der lieblingschara von und ähnlichen, wie ich das bei jemandem gesehen habe, aber ein bild ist zu groß, weißt du warum!!?? Yoda 66 15:02, 30. Nov. 2009 (CET) :Du musst hinter den Bildlink 200px eingeben. (Die Zahl kannst du variieren.) Die Rache der Sith (Spiel) Wieso löscht du das Bild immer wieder? Meister Obi-Wan Kenobi 15:25, 30. Nov. 2009 (CET) :Ein Bild reicht da vollkommen, um sich das vorzustellen. Pandora Diskussion 18:58, 30. Nov. 2009 (CET) ::Das war aber doch ein Bild einer Flugmission,das andere eines normalen Levels. Meister Obi-Wan Kenobi 20:01, 30. Nov. 2009 (CET) :::trotzdem sah man auf beiden Bildern, wie das Spiel aussieht, wie es aufgebaut ist. Kit Fisto Diskussion 20:04, 30. Nov. 2009 (CET) ::::Man muss ja auch nicht jede einzelne Funktion mit einem Bild dokumentieren. Pandora Diskussion 20:09, 30. Nov. 2009 (CET) :::::Habt ihr wohl Recht mit. Meister Obi-Wan Kenobi 07:27, 1. Dez. 2009 (CET) Umbennenung Könntest Du mich bitte zu Sedar umbennen? JunoDiskussion 20:20, 30. Nov. 2009 (CET) Vorlage Könntest du bitte die Vorlage:Nahdar Vebb auf meiner Benutzerseite so machen, dass nicht immer meine Benutzerseite kommt. Gruß Nahdar Vebb 16:40, 2. Dez. 2009 (CET) :Du musst lediglich als Code in das Signaturfeld eingeben, dann kommt " " raus (ohne "). Ansonsten stimmt das schon so. Pandora Diskussion 17:06, 2. Dez. 2009 (CET) ::Ok, ich sehe grad, Ben hat das grad schon gefixed. Darfst dich bei ihm bedanken. Pandora Diskussion 17:07, 2. Dez. 2009 (CET) Umbenennen Kannst du mich umbennenen?? Wenn Ja, könntest du mich dann in Roo Roo Page umbennenen, wär echt voll nett von dir Vielen dank im voraus, Yoda 66 18:32, 2. Dez. 2009 (CET) :Hi Yoda66, einerseits is dies der Falsche Ort nach einer Namensänderung zu fragen und anderseits vermutte ich hast du dir noch nicht den Abschnitt in den Richtlinien zu diesm Thema durchgelesen: Änderung_des_Benutzernamens. Aber im Allgemeinen gilt ohne einen trifftigen Grund wird kein User mehr umbenannt. Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 18:46, 2. Dez. 2009 (CET) ::Abgesehen können das nur Administratoren. JunoDiskussion 18:55, 2. Dez. 2009 (CET) :::Seit wann ist moep kein admin?? 18:58, 2. Dez. 2009 (CET) Auf der oben genannten Seite zur umbennenung des Benutzernamens steht aber nicht, dass man sich nur mit Grund umbennenen darf, also hab ich mich einfach bei dem droiden T3-M4 gemeldet und warte mal ab, was der dazu sagt!! lg Yoda 66 14:27, 3. Dez. 2009 (CET) :Es ist so, wie Schorsch sagt: Umbenennen sollte man sich nur im Notfall und mit triftigem Grund. 14:29, 3. Dez. 2009 (CET) ::@Yoda 66:T3 sagt gar nichts is nähmlich nen Bot 18:24, 3. Dez. 2009 (CET) Seite Hi Pando und alle anderen ich wollte mal fragen wer lust hatt die seite von Jesse Harlin zu machen ich setze mich heute dran wenn jemmand lust oder zeit (am besten beides) hatt kann ja mit einsteigen ich setze die erstmal unter UC--Der verbannte 16:43, 6. Dez. 2009 (CET) :Es macht sicher nicht sehr viel Sinn auf einer Benutzerdiskusion alle Benutzer anzusprechen. Pandora Diskussion 16:50, 6. Dez. 2009 (CET) Komische Benutzer Moin moep, ich denke, wir sollten mal die Anmelde-Möglichkeit auf Grund von regelmäßigen Spam-Attacken für kurze Zeit sperren. -- Gruß, [[Benutzer:Har-Har Links|'HHL']] C2FU & S3E3s Edit-Speicher 19:34, 9. Dez. 2009 (CET) :Premia wird in Kürze den Spamfilter installieren. Pandora Diskussion 21:38, 9. Dez. 2009 (CET) Armeeeinsatz Warst du auch in Kundus stationiert? Werde ab Montag mit Cad Bane signieren. 15:40, 10. Dez. 2009 (CET) :Egtl hab ich dazu geschrieben, wo ich gewesen bin... Pandora Diskussion 19:51, 10. Dez. 2009 (CET) ::Liegt Feyzabad da in der Nähe? 19:59, 10. Dez. 2009 (CET) :::Sind Luftlinie etwa 160-170 km, also mit dem Auto in dem Gelände etwa eine Fahrstrecke von 2-3 Tagen. Pandora Diskussion 20:04, 10. Dez. 2009 (CET) Vorlagen Was mus ich in den Einstellungen schreiben, damit in vielen Dingen (z.B. Vorlage:Gruß) nicht nur der Benutzername mit Zeit und Datum, sondern erscheint? 13:51, 11. Dez. 2009 (CET) :Bei Einstellungen kannst du einstellen, was kommt, wenn du die ~~~~ eingibst. Da machste bei Unterschrift das was du willst. (ich hab z.B. da Kit Fisto Diskussion stehen). Dann klickste noch auf Signatur ohne Verlinkung zur Benutzerseite und dann haste das. Kit Fisto Diskussion 13:58, 11. Dez. 2009 (CET) Clone Wars 3: Keine Gefangenen Du hast leider meinen Artikel gelöscht. Eigentlich wollte ich daran noch weiterarbeiten (siehe Diskussion). Vielleicht kannst du ihn wiederherstellen oder mir wenigstens eine Begründung nennen. LG Adi 18:24, 11. Dez. 2009 (CET) :Der Grund steht im Lösch-Logbuch: Es gibt gewisse Mindestinhalte, die in einem Artikel sein müssen, damit er behalten werden kann. Eine Infobox allein reicht dabei leider nicht aus. Bei Artikeln über Quellen (wie in dem Fall ein Buch), sollte mindestens noch die Zusammenfassung des Verlags, eine Inhaltsangabe und wenn möglich ein Dramatis Personae-Abschnitt drin sein (siehe auch andere Buchartikel). Wenn du mal anschauen willst, wie der Artikel bis jetzt aussieht, dann benutze bitte die Vorschau. Wenn du einen Artikel über einen längeren Zeitraum bearbeiten willst, dann benutze bitte die Vorlage:UC. Das Bild, was du hochladen willst, gibt es übrigens schon. Achja, du hast den Artikel auch unter falschem Namen erstellt. Der Roman heisst lediglicht Keine Gefangenen. Pandora Diskussion 18:37, 11. Dez. 2009 (CET) Archiv Ich wollte nur einmal fragen, ab wieviel Byte man seine Diskussionsseite archivieren darf? Kit Fisto Diskussion 22:56, 11. Dez. 2009 (CET) :Jedipedia:Richtlinien#Diskussionen Pandora Diskussion 00:59, 12. Dez. 2009 (CET) Signatur Wenn ich eine Signatur machen will, die sich ändern soll mit dem Vorlagenprinzip, dann muss ich doch in den Einstellungen unter Signatur eingeben, oder? Es kommt sich beim Abspeichern nämlich immer ein SUBST davor. Was soll das? JunoDiskussion 13:53, 17. Dez. 2009 (CET) :Musst auf Ohne Verlinkung zur Bentzerseite klicken. Dann bleibt das ohne Folgen (Glaube ich). Gruß Nahdar Vebb Diskussion | Artikel 13:56, 17. Dez. 2009 (CET) ::Und an Pandora: Wenn ich SLAs, NAs, KQs u.a. über HotCat eingebe, steht bei mir immer nur Artikel 15:49, 17. Dez. 2009 (CET). Wie kann ich das ändern? Gruß Nahdar Vebb Diskussion | Artikel 15:49, 17. Dez. 2009 (CET) :::Auch dann wirds zum subst! JunoDiskussion 17:25, 17. Dez. 2009 (CET) ::::@Juno keine Ahnung, ich find das mit Vorlagen eh blöd, in Diskussionen sollte kein variabler Inhalt sein, deshalb hab ich das noch nie probiert. @Nahdar was? Pandora Diskussion 18:18, 17. Dez. 2009 (CET) :::::Also, wenn ich über HotCat etwas einfüge, z.B. einen SLA, zeigt der SLA beim erneuten Draufgehen nur Artikel an und die Zeit, allerdings nicht , wie er es sollte. Das passiert allerdings nur bei HotCat, und wenn ich danach den SLA bearbeite und das 1= wegmache, zeigt er Nahdar Vebb Diskussion an. Gruß Nahdar Vebb Diskussion | Artikel 18:30, 17. Dez. 2009 (CET) ::::::Du hast ein | in deiner Signatur drin, das verträgt sich mit Vorlagen nicht... Pandora Diskussion 18:33, 17. Dez. 2009 (CET) W. Haden Blackman Wieso hast du TFU II rückgängig gemacht? Meister Obi-Wan Kenobi 17:55, 17. Dez. 2009 (CET) :Weil das echt schlecht geschrieben war. Pandora Diskussion 18:14, 17. Dez. 2009 (CET) ::Was soll man an dem Namen den schlecht schreiben? Meister Obi-Wan Kenobi 20:03, 17. Dez. 2009 (CET) :::Hmm ich hatte grad was anderes im Kopf, was echt schlecht geschrieben war. Hierdas war wohl ein Versehen. Pandora Diskussion 20:05, 17. Dez. 2009 (CET) ::::Achso,ok. Meister Obi-Wan Kenobi 20:51, 17. Dez. 2009 (CET) Navi-Vorlage Hallo Pandora, wie kann man seine Navigationsvorlage so schrumpfen, dass sie nur noch halb so lang ist (Ich mach das heute abend fertig, bitte mach das danach möglichst, einfach nur einfügen. Jedipedia:Artikel des Monats, Artikel der Woche, Zitat, Videospiel, Literatur; Freundesliste; Geschenkbox). Gruß Nahdar Vebb Diskussion - Artikel 20:07, 17. Dez. 2009 (CET) :Html lernen. Tut mir leid, wenn das etwas schroff oder abweisend klingt, aber ich baue keine Vorlagen für andere Benutzer. Pandora Diskussion 20:13, 17. Dez. 2009 (CET) Lesenswert oder nicht? Findest du das mein Artikel The Clone Wars (Handyspiel) trotz der geringen Länge Lesenswert ist? Ich wollte erstmal jemanden Fragen der da Ahnung von hat, bevor ich ihn vorschlage. Gruß Meister Obi-Wan Kenobi 16:30, 20. Dez. 2009 (CET) :Nicht wirklich. Pandora Diskussion 17:04, 20. Dez. 2009 (CET) ::Ok, danke für die ehrliche Meinung. Meister Obi-Wan Kenobi 23:57, 20. Dez. 2009 (CET) Weihnachtsyoda Hallo Pandora, hab eine Frage zur Startseite, da steht man soll sich an einen Admin. wenden. Gibt es das Bild vom Weihnachtsyoda auf der Startseite auch in größerer Auflösung, ich will für meine Tochter ausdrucken, da sie ein großer Yoda Fan ist. DANKE Sta Woas 11:20, 21. Dez. 2009 (CET) :Bei der WP haben die noch eine größere Version: hier (nochmal auf das Bild klicken für volle Größe.) Gruß Admiral Ackbar 11:25, 21. Dez. 2009 (CET) ::Die Qualität ist allerdings nicht so toll und wird auch durch das Ausdrucken sicher nicht besser. Das Bild für den Header stammt eigentlich von einer Weihnachtskarte, die mal vor Jahren auf SW.com veröffentlicht wurde. 11:47, 21. Dez. 2009 (CET) :::Ich hab dir das komplette Set mal auf meinen Webspace geladen. Klick! 11:51, 21. Dez. 2009 (CET) ::::DANKE, sie wird sich sicher über das Bild freuen. Sta Woas 11:59, 21. Dez. 2009 (CET) Gesperrte Artikel Es gibt n Problem, und zwar kann ich ein paar der gesperrten Seiten(z.b. MGLT) nicht öffnen, obwohl diese ja nur für nicht registrierte Benutzer gesperrt sind. Andere funktionieren wie gewohnt, aber ein paar wollen nicht, warum auch immer... Haste dafür ne Erklärung? Würd mich freuen wenns irgendwann wieder vernünftig funktioniert. LgGrand Army Of The Republic 03:45, 25. Dez. 2009 (CET) :Der Grund, wieso du die Seite MGLT nicht ansehen kannst, liegt daran, dass sie noch nicht geschrieben wurde. Allerdings wird sie nicht als roter Link für einen nicht existierenden Artikel angezeigt, weil der Artikel leider in der Vergangenheit sehr häufig von Vandalen erstellt wurde. Das Problem bei MediaWiki ist, dass man Artikel nur für anonyme Benutzer sperren kann, nachdem sie erstellt wurden. Daher ist der MGLT-Artikel eine Weiterleitung auf die Kategorie:Blockierte Seiten. Viele Grüße, 04:16, 25. Dez. 2009 (CET) Danke für die Info, Grand Army Of The Republic 15:59, 25. Dez. 2009 (CET) Bildergröße Hi Pandora, erstens wünsche ich dir Frohe Weihnachten. Zweitens: Okay ich versuchs mir zu merken ;-). Drittens: Kannst du mir bitte sagen, wie man so große Bilder passend bekommt. Also so, dass ich beim Hochladen keine Warnung bekomme? Denn ich möchte schon meine Artikel mit Bildern versehen. Liebe Grüße, Ghorm Fett 19:34, 25. Dez. 2009 (CET) :Mit einem beliebigen Bildbearbeitungsprogramm soweit verkleinern, dass es passt. Pandora Diskussion 19:35, 25. Dez. 2009 (CET) Jediquote:Darth Phobos Wie meinst du die Begründung? Ich hab das doch mit korrekten Zitaten erweitert. Meister Kenobi Jedi-Rat 18:58, 30. Dez. 2009 (CET) :Das waren aber zu wenige, dass man dafür eine Seite anlegt. Ben hat das vorher auchs chon einmal gelöscht. Kit Fisto Diskussion 19:00, 30. Dez. 2009 (CET) ::Siehe Kategorie:Jediquote: „Eine Jediquote-Seite kann dabei ab 10 Zitaten erstellt werden.“ – Andro Disku 19:02, 30. Dez. 2009 (CET) :::Wenn du dir vllt mal den ersten Abschnitt durchlesen würdest. Bei nochmaliger Überlegung, lies es besser ganz durch. PS: Wie viele BKs bekomme ich egtl auf meiner eigenen Dikussionsseite? Pandora Diskussion 19:03, 30. Dez. 2009 (CE ::::Oh, ich hatte 8. Entschuldigt das hatte ich wohl überlesen. Meister Kenobi Jedi-Rat 19:05, 30. Dez. 2009 (CET) Signierung Pandora wie kann ich eigentlich einen unssignierten Beitrag von jemand anderem Signieren ? Der verbannte 23:59, 30. Dez. 2009 (CET) :Vorlage:Fehlende Signatur Kit Fisto Diskussion 00:01, 31. Dez. 2009 (CET) ::Danke Gute nacht Der verbannte 00:47, 31. Dez. 2009 (CET) :::Tschuldigung bin zu doof kanst du dass bitte machen es ist die seite: Diskussion:Tatooine TCW erster beitrag bitte wäre echt nett Guten Rutsch an alle Der verbannte 13:44, 31. Dez. 2009 (CET) ::::Wenn du mir sagen kannst, von wann der ist, da ich ihn nicht in den Versionen finde. Das scheint lange her zu sein, dadurch ist es schwer das zu machen. Am besten ist es eigentlich, wenn man das sofort macht, wenn jemand die Signatur und den Zeitstempel vergisst. Kit Fisto Diskussion 13:50, 31. Dez. 2009 (CET) (Nachtrag:Oder Andro macht es. >.< Kit Fisto Diskussion 13:52, 31. Dez. 2009 (CET)) Banner 2 Hallo Pandora! Wie ich der Versionenliste meiner Diskussionsseite entnehmen konnte, ist in der Jedipedia das einfügen fremd gehosteter Bilder untersagt. Dies war mein zweiter Versuch. Der erste schlug fehl, da Ben Kenobi es mit der Begründung es man darf keine eigenen Banner hochladen löschte. Gibt es denn für mich eine Möglichkeit, den Banner auf gestattete Art und Weise einzufügen? Gruß Windu 09:35, 31. Dez. 2009 (CET) :Schau mal hier: Vorlage:UserHeader. Das ist ein Programm zur Erstellung von Bannern für die Benutzerseite. – Andro Disku 10:01, 31. Dez. 2009 (CET) ::Das sieht aber nicht halb so gut aus. Windu 10:59, 31. Dez. 2009 (CET) :::Das Bild wurde widerhergestellt. Pandora Diskussion 14:29, 31. Dez. 2009 (CET) ::::Vielen Dank! Windu 08:15, 1. Jan. 2010 (CET) Chat Hallo Pandora. Ich kann plötzlich nicht mehr in den Chat gehen. Dabei habe ich nichts gemacht. Was soll ich nun tun? Grüße B1-Kampfdroide 13:23, 31. Dez. 2009 (CET) :Für eine Ferndiagnose ist "Geht nicht" eine sehr ungenügende Beschreibung des Problems. Pandora Diskussion 14:04, 31. Dez. 2009 (CET) ::OK, da steht viel, aber wichtig sollte wohl hoffentlioch nur das hier sein: Erst steht da "MOTD File is missing", dann in grün "*** Mod changed to iw", dann "#jedipedia Cannot join channel (+b)", und dann stehen da 19 Zeilen roter Text. Grüße B1-Kampfdroide 18:24, 31. Dez. 2009 (CET) :::Zur Zeit geht es, da ich mit einem Proxy im Internet bin. Trotzdem hätte ich gern gewust, warum das so ist. Grüße B1-Kampfdroide 21:00, 31. Dez. 2009 (CET) ::::Müsste jetzt wieder gehen. Pandora Diskussion 17:04, 1. Jan. 2010 (CET) :::::Blubb. Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 10:31, 2. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::::::Geht jetzt wieder, danke. B1-Kampfdroide 16:50, 2. Jan. 2010 (CET) Azlyn Rae Ist der Artikel so jetzt ok? wenn nein was ist nicht richtig Gruß--Commander Cody der 10 19:49, 2. Jan. 2010 (CET) :Hallo, ich hab mir das gerade mal durchgelesen und ich muss leider sagen, dass das so nicht geht. Form und Grammatik sind nicht wirklich gut. --Yoga-Wan Kenobi Diskussion 19:57, 2. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::Was ist denn falsch ? --Commander Cody der 10 20:18, 2. Jan. 2010 (CET) :::Die Grammatik und Form sind nich gut, hat er doch gesagt. Die Sprache ist einfach, tut mir leid, schlecht. Kit Fisto Diskussion 20:21, 2. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::::Könntet ihrs bitte ändern ich hab den artikel jetzt schon hundert mal in Word überarbeitet bis ich ihn reigestellt hab! Gruß--Commander Cody der 10 20:23, 2. Jan. 2010 (CET) Großes Dankeschön!!!!!!!! Danke dass du meinen absatz in Azlyn Rae überarbeitet hast deshalb:75px Ich schenk dir nen Order 66 Keks (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Commander Cody der 10 (Diskussion • Beiträge) 2. Jan. 2010, 21:21:44) :Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass es nicht ich war, sondern Twilight ist es glaub ich nicht nötig, solche Riesenbilder auf Diskussionen zu packen. Pandora Diskussion 21:32, 2. Jan. 2010 (CET) Bilder legal hochladen Wieso hast du den Beitrag auf meiner Diskussion gelöscht? Juno Diskussion • Artikel 10:03, 7. Jan. 2010 (CET) :Weil Diskussionen da weiter geführt werden, wo sie begonnen werden. Pandora Diskussion 13:26, 7. Jan. 2010 (CET) Namen ändern Hallo Pandora, Ich habe eine frage man hat mir gesagt, dass die admins die Namen von Benutzern ändern können. Wenn ja dann benachrichtige mich bitte auf meiner Diskussionsseite. Es ist sehr wichtig. --[[Benutzer:Wingo Nag'ie|''Wingo Nag'ie]] [[Benutzer_Diskussion:Wingo Nag'ie|Auge um Auge]] 18:30, 7. Jan. 2010 (CET) :Diskussionen werden immer da weitergeführt, wo sie begonnen werden. Daher kann er dir nur hier antworten. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 19:10, 7. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::Wieso muss man egtl immer eine Diskussion beginnen, indem man sagt, das man was zu sagen hat, und dann abwartet, was passiert? 'Pandora' Diskussion 19:51, 7. Jan. 2010 (CET) :::Sorry das ich versucht habe etwas in Erfahrung zu bringen........ Dieses Verhalten ist ja unerhört! So sollte man sich als Admin nicht verhalten! Dann frage ich halt jemand anderes. Du bist unfähig!!!!!--[[Benutzer:Wingo Nag'ie|Wingo Nag'ie]] [[Benutzer_Diskussion:Wingo Nag'ie|Auge um Auge]] 16:45, 9. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::::Hey, wenn du eine Frage hast, dann solltest du vllt eine Frage stellen, und nicht eine Feststellung auf die Diskussion schreiben und dann beleidigt sein, wenn dir keine antwortet. 'Pandora' Diskussion 16:51, 9. Jan. 2010 (CET) Hush-98 Comlink Hi Pandora, ich habe gesehen, dass du den Artikel Hush-98 Comlink, der ehemals ''Hush-98 Komlink hieß umbenannt hast. Natürlich weiß ich, dass man solhe Fragen besser auf der Artikel-Disku-Seite stellt, aber da schaut irgendwie nie jemand nach. Also, meine Frage: Der Artikel über das Komlink wird mit K geschrieben (dt. Schreibweise - k''). Ich dachte, dass, wann immer die Möglichkeit besteht, dass man die deutsche Schreibweise verwendet. Hush-98 ist der Markenname, Hush zu übersetzten in dem Fall ist ''blöd, aber wenn es einen eigen Artikel über K'omlink(s) gibt, und das Wort ''Komlink nicht mit einem Bindestrich zum Hush-98 gehört, dann wäre es doch besser, wenn man die Namensverschiebung rückgängig machen würde, oder? Herzliche Grüße und ein schönes Wochende, Darth Hate 10:41, 9. Jan. 2010 (CET) :Generell hast du natürlich recht. Gerade in den Älteren Romane wird egtl immer Komlink geschrieben (da wurden auch noch Anglzismen vermieden. Ich war mir selbst nicht ganz einig, wie ich das hier machen soll. Die Quelle für den Namen ist schliesslich in englisch, deshalb ist hier natürlich das c zu finden. Ich hab mich dann allerdings auch für das c im Lemma entschieden, weil in der illu auch 'C'omlink steht, bei genau diesem Gerät. Da hier aber durchaus beide Varianten vertretbar sind, lass ich mich gerne überzeugen. '''Pandora Diskussion 12:17, 9. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::Ich verstehe. Wenn es aus einer englischen Quelle stammt, von der man nicht einmal weiß, ob sie je ins Deutsche übersetzt wird, dann nimmt man einfach den Namen. Aber wie du schon erwähnt hast...es sind Anglizismen und manchmal, in diesem Fall ist es jedoch erträglich, widerliche Zwitterkombinatiionen Englisch/Deutsch. Überzeugen will ich dich nicht ;-) Ich kann mit beiden Varianten leben. Mir fällt eigentlich nur ein Punkt ein, der für eine Rückverschiebung sprechen könnte: Einheitliche Artikel. Beispiel alle Blasterpistolen heißen auch im Namen Blasterpistole haben und nicht eine Blasterpistole DL--44 Blaster und eine andere Waffe, die ebenfalls eine Blasterpistole ist, XYZ-Blasterpistole heißt. So empfinde ich es auch für das Komlink. Der Haupartikel wird mit K geschrieben. Naja....anyway.;-) Liebe Grüße, Darth Hate 12:32, 9. Jan. 2010 (CET) :Da hier Com für Communication steht, und ich auch gerade Komlink in Das Ultimatum gelesen habe (und glaubt mir, der Übersetzer übersetzt nicht gern), bin ich auch dafür es wieder zurück zu verschieben, nicht zuletzt, da ich es aus anderen Bereichen (Shadowrun) auch nur als Komlink kenne. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 16:36, 9. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::Wie gesagt, man kann beide Varianten vertreten. Und da ich bekanntlich auch auf Einheitlichkeit stehe, bin ich damit auch zufrieden... Pandora Diskussion 16:49, 9. Jan. 2010 (CET) Namen ändern Hey Pandora! Ich wollte fragen, ob du mich in Kal Skirata umbenennen kannst. Ich hab nachgeschaut und es gibt noch niemanden, der so heißt. Schonmal danke im Voraus... und was ist das eigentlich für ein Droide auf deinem Header? Ich hab den noch nirgendwo gesehen :D Jojo1000 19:16, 10. Jan. 2010 (CET) :Woah, den hast du noch nie gesehen? Pandora macht doch immer wieder Werbung für den.^^ Das ist ein Scorpenek Annihilatordroide. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 19:19, 10. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::Hört sich hart an was der alles anrichtet... Jojo1000 19:22, 10. Jan. 2010 (CET) :::Es gibt bereits einen Benutzer namens Kal Skirata (546), also geht der Name leider nicht. Pandora Diskussion 19:29, 10. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::::Schade, ich hasse das echt, wenn sich hier irgendwann mal jemand angemeldet hat, nicht einmal seine Benutzerseite erstellt und dann der Name vergeben ist! x( Jojo1000 19:39, 10. Jan. 2010 (CET) :::::Kann man da nicht irgendwas gegen tun? Jojo1000 19:49, 10. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::::::Einen anderen Namen aussuchen... Pandora Diskussion 01:05, 11. Jan. 2010 (CET) Benutzerseite und neues Update von JP Hallo Pandora, ich habe, glaube ich, ein problem. nachdem Premia die JP geupdatet hat und eine neue Version vorhanden ist. SIeht meine Userseite komisch aus. SOl sind die Scrollkästchen nicht mehr richtig vorhanden. und wenn ich auf meine user und/ oder disku seite gehe, sieht alles erst einaml so komisch aus. Kannst du mir sagen, was los ist? Liegt es an der neuen Version? Liebe Grüße, Darth Hate 11:32, 16. Jan. 2010 (CET) :Ich glaube ja. Vorlage:UserHeader sieht auch so aus, von Vorlage:Navigationsleiste gar nicht zu sprechen. Die Versionsunterschiede auch. Gruß [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar Vebb']] Diskussion 11:34, 16. Jan. 2010 (CET) :: und die Hauptseite sieht auch ungeordnet aus. Ohne jede Abgrenzung...Keine Vorlage ist mehr korrekt.Darth Hate 11:36, 16. Jan. 2010 (CET) :::Ist bei mir auch so... Hauptseite, oder wenn ich auf meine bzw. Bens Seite gehe sind die Kästen auch so komisch... SithLord12 11:39, 16. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::::Das muss mal ein Admin ändern. Gruß [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar Vebb']] Diskussion 11:46, 16. Jan. 2010 (CET) :::::Auch wenn ich denke, dass man diese Diskussion bei Premia hätte starten sollen und nicht bei Pandora, muss ich auch auf die Einzelnachweise hinweisen, welche jetzt recht groß dargestellt werden. Außerdem wird der HotCat-Kategorieblock anders angezeigt. Zu guter letzt werden auch die Reiter an Seiten und die Reiter für Benutzer klein geschrieben, und nicht mehr mit großem Anfangsbuchstaben. Viele Grüße, Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 11:54, 16. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::::::Wir versuchen momentan festzustellen, wo dran es liegt. Pandora Diskussion 12:06, 16. Jan. 2010 (CET) Ll'awa Da steht, dass man es melden soll, falls da ein Fehler ist. Ich meine, dass da einer ist. Nicht kategorisierte Seiten - Ll'awa. Diesen Artikel gibt es aber nicht. Liebe Grüße, Darth Hate 21:51, 20. Jan. 2010 (CET) :Hoffen wir mal, das da nichts drin sein sollte, Versionsgeschichte gibts leider keine dazu. Pandora Diskussion 21:54, 20. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::Man kann ihn ja wieder herstellen, falls da doch etwas sein solen. Ach ja...EIne Frage, bitte: Was bedeutet genau Verwasite Seite(n) ? Liebe Grüße und einen schönen Abend noch, Darth Hate 21:56, 20. Jan. 2010 (CET) :::Ne, man kann ihn eben nicht wiederherstellen, weil keine Versionsgeschichte da ist )-: Verwaist von Waise... Also nichts greift mehr drauf zu (bei Vorlagen und Bildern und so) 'Pandora' ''Diskussion 22:15, 20. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::::Vielen Dank, auch wenn ir das Wort ein Begriff war ;-). Liebe Grüße, Darth Hate 16:00, 21. Jan. 2010 (CET) Löschung von Schlacht von Koru Neimoidia Es liegt keine Urheberrechtsverletzung vor, da ich sowohl die Seite Schlacht von Deko Neimoidia als auch Schlacht von Koru Neimoidia geschrieben habe. Nahdar Vebb scheint beim Bearbeiten die erste Version ersetzt zu haben. Bitte nicht noch einmal löschen! Danke! Darth Ultimor 16:06, 21. Jan. 2010 (CET) :Nein, deine Version wurde gelöscht (Stub). Danach habe ich ihn noch mal geschrieben und die fehlenden Infos ergänzt. [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] |[Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb Diskussion|http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/index.php/Benutzer_Diskussion:Nahdar_Vebb http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif}}] 16:11, 21. Jan. 2010 (CET) Bild: Consular-Class.jpg Ich versuche das Bild so zuzuschneiden, dass es unter der Maximalgröße ist, ich lads dann nochmal hoch. Entschuldige die Umstände, hab die Maximalgröße übersehen.Grand Army Of The Republic 19:51, 24. Jan. 2010 (CET) :Am besten erstmal die Auflösung verringern... Dann wird das sehr schnell. Pandora Diskussion 19:53, 24. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::Alles erledigt, habs wieder im Artikel eingefügt.Grand Army Of The Republic 20:27, 24. Jan. 2010 (CET) fehlende Quellenangaben für den verfassten Text zum artikel Neimoidia habe ich als Quelle ausschließlich The Essential Atlas benutzt, was ich auch in den Quellen angegeben habe ! WESTAR-34 18:27, 25. Jan. 2010 :Ok, allerdings solltest du besser versuchen, wenn du Sachen aus einer Quelle einfügst, die nicht sonderlich lang sind, das grad am Stück zu machen, oder dann zumindest die Quellen kurz in der Zusammenfassung ansprechen, damit das direkt eindeutig ist. Und bitte neue Diskussionsbeiträge immer unten anfügen. Pandora Diskussion 18:41, 25. Jan. 2010 (CET) Avatar inspirierter Name Hat dein Name eigentlich was mit dem Pandora aus Avatar zu tun? --Commander Cody der 10 16:36, 27. Jan. 2010 (CET) :Er hat sich vor ca. zwei Jahren hier angemeldet, der kannte das noch keiner. [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] |[Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb Diskussion|http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/index.php/Benutzer_Diskussion:Nahdar_Vebb http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif}}] 17:08, 27. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::Ich benutze den Namen sogar noch sehr viel länger, aber das der heute nur noch aus Filmen bekannt ist, ist schon irgendwie traurig. Pandora Diskussion 17:22, 27. Jan. 2010 (CET) :::Hast du vielleicht mal was von Pandora gehört? [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] |[Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb Diskussion|http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/index.php/Benutzer_Diskussion:Nahdar_Vebb http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif}}] 17:31, 27. Jan. 2010 (CET) Artikel gerettet ! Hallo Pandora! Ich hoffe das das gestern nicht allzu schlimm war. Ich musste wirklich dringenst weg und musste alles schließen. Ich danke dir das du meine Artikel noch retten kontest! Schreib mir bite auf meine disku zurück! Gruß Ewan McGregor 17:49, 30. Jan. 2010 ! :Die Diskussion wird immer da weitergeführt, wo sie angefangen wurde... und bitte immer mit ~~~~ unterschreiben! Kit Fisto Diskussion 17:52, 30. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::Nein, du weisst es ja jetzt und kannst es ab sofort richtig machen. Und bitte lasst mir doch mal 5 Minuten um selbst zu antworten. Pandora Diskussion 17:56, 30. Jan. 2010 (CET) Son Hilferuf über technik Hallo Pandora (vorsprung durch technik) ich, glaube du kennst dich mit Technik aus und möchte mir ein Computerspiel kaufen (The Force Unleashed PC)Ich wollte mal fragen ob das spiel auch läuft wenn die Systemanforderungen mind. 3GHz vom Prozessor benötigen aber meinem 0,1 Ghz fehlen. Könntest du mir das beantworten. Ich kann nämlich auf so Spieletippsseiten zugreifen. Und mir ist es klar dass das hier ein Wiki und keine Hilfeseite aber ich ich brauch wirklich hilfe! --Commander Cody der 10 16:06, 1. Feb. 2010 (CET) :Das ist generell immer schwer zu beantworten, weil es nie auf eine einzelne Komponente im PC ankommt. Auch leistet die Taktung des Prozessors allein keine Zuverlässige Aussagen über seine Leistung. Generell ist es natürlich immer möglich, dass ein Spiel auch läuft, selbst wenn die Anforderungen nicht erfüllt sind, dann aber meist mit sehr stark verminderten Details und meist selbst dann nicht so flüssig. Glücklicherweise gibt es Spielemagazine, die bei potentiell beliebten Spielen vergleiche durchführen, mit welcher Ausrüstung Spiele in welcher Qualität spielbar sind, etwa Gamestar zu TFU. Leider gibt es für das Spiel scheinbar keine Demo, sodass man einfach mal probieren kann. Generell kann ich aber bei diesem Spiel vom Kauf der PC-Version abraten. Die Steuerung ist fürn Popo, die Speicherbelastung hat sehr lustige Spitzen und gelegentlich Überläufe, was bei einem sauber programmierten oder portierten Spiel egtl nicht vorkommen sollte. Pandora Diskussion 17:12, 1. Feb. 2010 (CET) ::Danke für den Tipp ich hab nen gut genugen PC und die Website hat mir sehr weiter geholfen Danke --Commander Cody der 10 16:26, 4. Feb. 2010 (CET) Ohne Anerkennung Hallo Pondera, warum machst du alles von uns kaputt? Ist es dir nicht gut genug? Wir löschen doch auch nichts, wir fügen lediglich etwas- für uns- wichtiges hinzu. Ist das so schlimm? Star Wars Gruppe 12:54, 2. Feb. 2010 (CET) :Wenn es einen Grund zur Löschung gibt (stub, spam, ungenügend Quellen, was-auch-immer) werden deine/eure Sachen eben gelöscht/rückgängig gemacht. Außerdem können nur Admins löschen, also könntet ihr schon mal gar nix löschen. Kit Fisto Diskussion 13:12, 2. Feb. 2010 (CET) ::Och bitte, ich mache so viele Sachen "kaputt", da kann ich mich sicher nicht an alles Erinnern, vielleicht kannst du meine Erinnerung auffrischen. Höchstwahrscheinlich war es ein Problem mit Quellen, Stub oder Sprache, das ist nämlich 90% von dem Müll den ich entsorge. Pandora Diskussion 14:29, 2. Feb. 2010 (CET) Bilder erlaubt? Hey, Pandora! Ich wollte mal fragen, wie das hier mit dem Hochladen von Bildern ist. Darf man alle Bilder aus dem I-net hochladen? und wie siehts it den Bildern von wookiepedia etc. aus? Zählt das als geklauter inhalt oder ist das egal? lG shao vong 00:31 2.2.2010 (CET) :Jedipedia:Offizielle Quellen Pandora Diskussion 14:15, 3. Feb. 2010 (CET) Warum hast du den Artikel gelöscht ? Hallo Pandora, ich habe eine Artikel über CS-2207 Boomer geschrieben und er war eigentlich ziemlich gut. Ich habe die Quellen auch nicht vergessen. Wieso hast du ihn gelöscht? Gruß, CS-2207 :Der Löschgrund steht doch im Löschlogbuch. Auserdem wurde der Artikel unter dem falschen Namen erstellt, richtig wäre CS-2207. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 22:00, 4. Feb. 2010 (CET) IRC-Channel Ich hab da ne kleine Frage. Und zwar gehts gehts um unseren tollen Jedipedia IRC-Channel. Die Frage ist, was ich dafür brauche, und wie ich den nutze, also muss ich da irgendwelche speziellen Programme downloaden oder sowas in der Richtung? Grand Army Of The Republic 00:09, 6. Feb. 2010 (CET) :Man kann entweder über einen speziellen Client rein gehen, also ein extra Programm dafür (zb die drei, die auf der IRC-Seite verlinkt sind, oder man benutzt den Java Client. Dazu einfach dazu einfach auf die IRC-Seite gehen und auf den Link klicken. Java wird dann ein kleines Programm installieren, mit dem man direkt in den IRC verbunden wird. Pandora Diskussion 00:21, 6. Feb. 2010 (CET) ::Vielen Dank. Grand Army Of The Republic 00:23, 6. Feb. 2010 (CET)